


Let's Skip the Coffee

by immaplane



Series: The Adventures of Mike (don't call me that) and Vince (nice to meet you) [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Flirting by Text, Internal Monologue, M/M, Mycroft is a Trekkie, Mycroft went through a punk phase, Mycroft-centric, Non-Graphic Smut, Slightly Insecure Mycroft, Star Trek References, Tattooed Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immaplane/pseuds/immaplane
Summary: Mycroft discovers he likes texting Vincent.They meet up for coffee. There is no coffee involved.





	Let's Skip the Coffee

It was the day after his reintroduction to the whirlwind that was Vincent. Unfortunately his day was full of meetings, including the one he had escaped yesterday.

It’s only one in the afternoon and I’m ready to sleep for days. This is ridiculous.

He still needed to contact Vincent as well. He was looking forward to that coffee and, if the looks Vincent shot him were anything to go by, what came after coffee would be enjoyable too. They were both adults after all, no need for beating around the bush.

Although before their relationship could go any further, before it could begin even, he had to do a little digging, or rather, order a little digging.

‘Anthea?’

‘Yes, sir?’

‘I need you to assemble a file on Vincent Bergmans. Originally from Belgium, has been living in London since 2006. Get it to me as soon as possible.’

‘Yes, sir.’

Ah he did love his assistant. Even though she was obviously curious, she wouldn’t ask. Wonderful.

At that moment, his phone buzzed audibly against the desk.

Ugh what now.

Oh.

**‘Twas brillig, and the slithy toves**  
**Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:**  
**All mimsy were the borogoves,**  
**And the mome raths outgrabe.**  
**-V**

Apparently, Vincent had had enough of waiting on Mycroft.

‘That is all, Anthea.’

He was so absorbed in the text that he didn’t notice a faint smile was tugging around his lips. Nor did he notice Anthea’s temporarily shocked expression and the following thoughtful look she shot him.

**Lewis Carroll?**  
**-MH**

He had always liked the Jabberwocky.

**I was feeling inspired.**  
**-V**

**By?**  
**-MH**

He was genuinely curious. One normally does not go about thinking of Lewis Carroll poems after all.

**Just saw someone with a Cheshire grin tattoo. It looked awesome.**  
**-V**

Well. That was as good an inspiration as any, he supposed.

**I love tattoos. Do you have any? I don’t think you do. I’ve got a few. Though you’ll have to find out for yourself where… ;)**  
**-V**

Just as he thought. The after-coffee should be quite enjoyable. And he was glad he could surprise Vincent on this. He _had_ gone through a punk phase, although there was no tangible proof to be found from that period (except a few pictures he kept under lock and key), he had made sure of that.

**I do actually. Although like you, I will keep their location a secret.**  
**-MH**

It wouldn’t do to show all his cards, now would it?

**Their?? Oh you’re just full of surprises aren’t you, Mycroft Holmes? I will look forward to THOROUGHLY searching for them.**  
**-V**

**Promises, promises.**  
**-MH**

He was quite enjoying this flirting thing. There was something about Vincent that made him feel young again. Young and daring.

**When are you free to have that coffee? (you did want me to fulfil my promises) If you’re free tomorrow evening, say around 7, you could come to my place…**  
**-V**

‘Anthea?’

‘Yes sir?’

‘I need you to clear my schedule for tomorrow evening, something has come up.’

It’s not as if the Prime Minister would have had much to say anyway.

‘Yes sir.’

What is that mischievous twinkle in your eye doing there?

‘Shall I clear the morning after that as well?’

‘Never let me forget how clever you are, my dear.’

It’s good to have such insightful assistants.

‘I will make sure of it, sir.’

Of that I have no doubt.

‘Here is the file you requested, sir.’

‘Thank you Anthea, you may go.’

Now let’s see. No need to read the whole thing, it would be much more interesting to hear it from Vincent after all, and to see what he himself might deduce. Just to see if there is any threat he should know of? No? Perfect.

**I am free tomorrow evening.**  
**-MH**

**Perfect.**  
**-V**

We are agreed on that.

**I find myself sharing your sentiments.**  
**-MH**

And I also find myself strangely unwilling to stop our conversation.

**Well great minds do think alike. (but small ones rarely differ, whoops) ;)**  
**-V**

But alas, the next meeting calls.

**I fear I have to enter another meeting now. Until tomorrow.**  
**-MH**

**Ok. See you tomorrow.**  
**-V**

Now, time to stop smiling and to restore his neutral look. It wouldn’t do for people to think he was in a good mood, it might encourage them to lessen their work ethic.

 

 

The next day found Mycroft once again swamped. This time by paperwork rather than people. Still, any distraction was welcome.

**Maybe we can’t stroll to the music of lutes. We must march to the sound of drums.**  
**-V**

Very welcome.

**I have always enjoyed that particular episode.**  
**-MH**

**YOU’RE A TREKKIE TOO??? YES! THIS IS PERFECT, YOU’RE PERFECT**  
**-V**

No Anthea, that was not a snort, there is no need to smile at me like that.

**I aim to please. Are you going to be sending me a quote every day?**  
**-MH**

Not that he was complaining. Far from it.

**Probably. I like quotes. And you aim to please, huh? That’s interesting *wink wink***  
**-V**

They were acting like hormonal teenagers. It was ridiculous. And he liked it.

**Although conversing with you is far more intellectually stimulating than reading the dreaded papers in front of me, if I wish to be finished at a decent hour, I fear I must cut our conversation short.**  
**-MH**

Unfortunately, he couldn’t make anyone else do his paperwork. Although Anthea was very competent, some things he just needed to do himself.

**That’s fine. I should probably do some work too. See you in a few hours.**  
**-V**

Yes, he could take comfort in that. He had a fine evening ahead.

 

 

‘Good evening, Mycroft. Come in.’

Vincent looked _very_ nice. The smug smile on his face indicated he knew it too. But Mycroft was flattered to see his appearance was appreciated too.

‘Good evening, Vincent. How are you?’

Vincent was practically undressing him with his eyes.

‘Good, good, you?’

‘Very well, thank you.’

Meaningless small talk out the way, now to the point.

‘Do you want to skip the coffee?’

Once again, Vincent wasn’t waiting for Mycroft.

‘Oh yes.’

‘Good.’

Having those passion-filled eyes on him was quite the experience.

Vincent slowly stalked up to Mycroft and crowded him against the door.

Oh my.

‘Getting you out of this suit is going to be delicious.’

He let himself fall back against the door.

Vincent laid a trail of soft kisses from his neck to his cheeks.

‘We seem to have skipped the first step.’

It should be illegal to whisper against someone’s lips.

‘Mycroft Holmes, may I kiss you?’

Mycroft didn’t even deign to answer that question. He just surged up and kissed Vincent. It was his turn to take action now.

‘Mmm, I’ll take that as a yes, shall I?’

Don’t waste your breath on speaking.

While Vincent had enough brainpower to slowly start unbuttoning his suit, all Mycroft could do was trying to grab the wall for support while Vincent kissed the living daylight’s out of him. It really had been too long since he had indulged himself.

When Vincent finally gained access to his bare skin, the first flash of doubt shot through Mycroft. He’d never been as skinny as Sherlock, and now that he was a bit older…

But his doubts were assuaged when Vincent reverently kissed his way down.

‘Ungh.’

He’d forgotten how good that felt.

‘Sensitive nipples, huh? We’ll have some fun with that.’

Of that I have no doubt.

‘And what’s this?'

Wha-? Oh, right.

‘All I ask is a tall ship and a star to steer her by. Masefield, right? I must go down to the seas again, to the lonely sea and the sky.’

Your knowledge of poetry is vast. I’ll look forward to learning more about that later. But now to matters at hand?

‘Yes.’

‘I like it.’

And he demonstrated his liking it by licking and sucking on every inch of the tattoo.

‘Let’s move this to the bed, shall we? You can just lay back and let me do the work.’

That sounded heavenly.

‘Good ide- ah!’

He would forever deny that sound ever coming out of his mouth. But really, what is the appropriate reaction to someone picking you up and carrying you to bed.

‘I told you, let me do the work.’

Everyone should have their own personal Vincent. It would make the world a much happier place.

‘Now then, let’s get rid of these trousers. Oh, hello. Someone’s happy to see me.’

And the leering continued.

‘You are wearing far too many clothes.’

Really, Mycroft was only in his pants while Vincent was still fully clothed. Clearly something had to be done.

‘Your wish is my command.’

Vincent was clearly not shy about his body. In no time he was completely naked.

‘Satisfied?’

Oh, yes. And it’s my turn to explore now.

He pulled Vincent down on the bed and rolled himself on top of him.

‘It’s only fair I return the favour, don’t you agree?’

This time Vincent was the one who let out gasps and sighs while Mycroft explored his body.

And he found an interesting discovery on Vincent’s ribs, around the same place where Mycroft’s own tattoo was.

‘What does this say?’

It was in a language Mycroft didn’t immediately recognise.

‘It’s a poem in Middle Dutch. It’s about losing a close friend.’

There was clearly a story there.

He kissed the tattoo softly. There’d be time for that later.

‘I’ll read it to you one time if you like.’

‘If you want.’

The small pause in their, ahum, activities was broken by Vincent surging up against Mycroft and bringing their groins together.

Both moaned.

Vincent rolled them so he was on top.

‘You can admire my beautiful body and its decorations later. But for now...’

And he let his hands drift down.

Mycroft full-heartedly agreed with that plan of action.

 

 

Afterwards, Vincent was kissing Mycroft’s back. Or rather, the tattoo on his back.

‘Why the planets?’

‘Hmm?’

Mycroft really was in no state to form intelligible sentences. He was already half asleep.

‘I like space.’

Surely he couldn’t expect a more coherent answer? Not after all that.

Vincent laughed softly at Mycroft’s state. Boneless, sweaty, and above all, relaxed.

‘Ok Sleeping Beauty, I’ll let you be.’

Mycroft grunted happily and pulled Vincent closer. They soon fell asleep.


End file.
